


A Moment's Distraction

by torino10154



Series: Gift Drabbles & Ficlets 2019 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Lost Love, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: The tenth of my gift drabbles.mywitchasked for (among other options) "Arthur Weasley and Bellatrix Black - someone's heart gets broken."





	A Moment's Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/gifts).



> The tenth of my gift drabbles. **mywitch** asked for (among other options) "Arthur Weasley and Bellatrix Black - someone's heart gets broken."

Bellatrix summons every ounce of hatred in her body as she prepares to cast the spell.

It isn't difficult. She's loathed Molly Prewitt since the first day she saw her, the hatred doubling when Arthur Weasley chose _her_ instead of Bellatrix. 

He'd been charming, funny, different. Not like most of their extended family.

There was a dance, fourth year. Oh, how she'd hoped he would ask her.

But no. He asked that ginger-haired bitch.

Little surprise he turned out to be a blood traitor in the end, she thinks bitterly.

It's only then that Bellatrix sees the flash of green.


End file.
